kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Rebecca Arnold
Rebecca “Becky” Arnold is a 10-year-old evil genius kid who plots to destroy the Kids Next Door organization in Operation: EVIL-KID. She uses her intellect to manipulate everyone around, including the adults whom she seems to have sided with. Appearance She has auburn hair and black eyes. When working for the KND as Numbuh 314, she wears a blue headband, a green woolen sweater with a “314” written on it, black leggings, white socks and blue sneakers. When she is conspiring against them, she wears a deep blue military uniform along with black pants and white sneakers. History Operation COLLEGE "Ah...if only they had half her intellect, they would realize how stupid their whole action was.” – Rebecca Arnold (indirect speech) She is first shown in a flashback from Operation COLLEGE as being the kid that had been accepted to Brainbridge University that Numbuh 1 was looking for. However, in the course of events, they didn’t get to meet (even though she did see him from the window) at that point. In the same flashback, she’s shown to be overly proud of her intelligence (and she also looks down on everyone else for not being “as smart as her”), which she also uses to manipulate her trigonometry teacher and swears revenge on the KND for a reason not yet revealed in the story. Alliance with Madam Margaret "What? A kid? Are you serious, Margaret? That's gotta be the best joke I've heard in years!" ''– Stickybeard on the anti-KND plan being made by a child Sometime after presumably graduating from Brainbridge University, Rebecca teams up with Madam Margaret to have someone to introduce her into the adult villains’ group. She seems to have found the perfect plan to destroy the KND, but Madam Margaret fails to persuade them to accept it, the adults rejecting it on the grounds that no child could ever want to harm a pro-children organization. Blackmail ''"What, you don't recognize yourself? she said in a low voice, bending over the desk to be closer to the villain. Yeah, Stickybeard, that's you helping Sector V of the Kids the Next Door escape from a sea of asparagus. Oh, and isn't that you helping Numbuh 5 of the same sector save Heinrich von Marzipan? It'd be such a shame for the fellow villains to find out that you sided with their worst enemies, wouldn't it?" Almost expecting this reaction, she turns to blackmail. She shows Stickybeard pictures of him helping Sector V and Numbuh 5 (no one actually knows how she got to possess them) and faces Mr. Boss with proof that he knows his own children are part of the KND but doesn’t do anything about it. At some point, she resorts to bribery (to be able to get inside Mr. Boss’ house) and sleeping powder (to get past Stickybeard’s henchmen). Behind the scenes Rebecca’s family name was chosen to be somehow related to the inspiration for Father’s real name (he’s called Benedict from Benedict Arnold, the traitor). Category:Females Category:Villains Category:OCs